


Taming The Assassin

by monstabaebae



Series: Monsta X Assassin Stories [1]
Category: Monsta X
Genre: Assassin AU, Light BDSM, M/M, Sex, Smut, Weapon use but nothing gory, Wonkyun, cause the world needs more Wonkyun, top! Wonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-03-21 07:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstabaebae/pseuds/monstabaebae
Summary: When assassin Changkyun gets hunted by the infamous Wonho. But he’s in for a different kind of killing.





	1. Wonkyun

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I originally wrote on my Tumblr account, cause we all could use a bit more Wonkyun in our lives. Hope you enjoy!

A soft breeze filtered through Changkyun’s small apartment window.

He lived on the seventh floor, high enough to keep his paranoia at ease, as well as give him an okay view of the gloomy city in front of him. Thank God he wasn’t here all the time, this place knew how to drive him crazy.

  
Emerging from the bathroom, he brushed his teeth silently as he dumped his backpack onto the bed. He had just come back from a mission and immediately needed a shower. His victim was really drunk and of course gave Changkyun a hard time when it came down to kill him. He was covered in more than just alcohol and he left quite the mess when he escaped the scene.

  
He needed to kill more than just politicians because all they did was drink and plead. It got annoying real fast.

  
The male looked over all his weapons. His handgun, his knives, his grenades, trip wire, taser and poison were all there, mixed in with his wallet and some clothes. He usually carried more, but since he was currently visiting his hometown, he didn’t need much.  
He knew the city like the back of his hand; knew where to go and where to avoid. This was his turf, no one could fuck with him here.

  
Despite wearing a hoodie and some large sweatpants, he shivered as he felt the night air hit his face. It was going to be autumn soon, meaning there would be even more crime with the holiday season coming around. Maybe he could get a few more side jobs when he left town again.

  
He looked at the moon, a bright crescent in a sea of black above. He honestly wondered why he became an assassin in the first place. Sure, it payed the bills and his family’s bills, but it was a sick job. He tortured, maimed, and killed people on a daily for profit.

  
He wasn’t one of those people who enjoyed it, either. He did it because he had to, but felt no remorse or a even a speck of emotion when he pulled the trigger. Once the job was done, the person was just an old news headline and a memory, and Changkyun felt nothing but empty.

  
Was he doing the right thing?

  
He couldn’t help but laugh at the stupid question. Of course, killing people wasn’t the right thing. He was a sinner, a soul damned to live in hell for his existence.  
But the sick side of him didn’t mind. It was better than being homeless while he was alive.

  
Deciding his teeth were clean enough, he walked into the dimly lit bathroom and spat into the sink. Wiping his mouth, he barely had time to set the towel back on the counter as a flash of color registered in the mirror from behind.

  
Holding up his knife, he blocked the bullet that ricocheted off the blade and threw another blade at his attacker. The offender, a large male with large eyes, smirked and tilted his head to dodge it, avoiding it by inches.

  
“Wow. So the famous I.M is as stealthy as they say.” The man chuckled, his eyes sinister as he ran a hand through his short-bleached locks. Beside his head, the knife fell onto the floor unceremoniously with a clatter. “But is he really that stealthy, leaving his window open?”

  
Changkyun glared at the other, whom had attacked him from the shower behind the door. How the man had gotten in without getting detected, Changkyun didn’t have a clue. But it pissed him off.  
Pulling out a gun from his sweatpants, he aimed it at the man’s forehead with a blank expression. “What the fuck are doing you in my apartment?”

  
“Why wouldn’t I be? Gwangju’s top assassin is back in town for a visit. I just couldn’t let the chance to meet you slip.” The man raised his gun once more, flicking off the safety with his thumb. “Especially with such a huge bounty hanging above your head.”

  
Changkyun held the male’s gaze. He had seen him somewhere before, amongst the static over the radio and the flipped pages of the newspaper. “You’re Wonho.” He stated aloud, finally connected a name to a face.

  
The man smirked, his plump lips full and condescending. “So nice to be recognized by such an infamous person. I’m glad to make your acquaintance.”

  
“Can’t seem to feel the same way.” Changkyun merely tilted his head, gripping the trigger and blasting the gun out of Wonho’s hand. With the other he quickly reached into his back pocket to rearm himself. Changkyun pulled the other by the arm and swiped Wonho’s side with his blade hand.

  
The man hissed, slamming his fist down into Changkyun’s head, resulting in the male releasing his grip on the intruder. Completely dazed, Changkyun did his best to protect his body as Wonho lifted the assassin off the floor by his throat.

  
“You know, you’re kinda cute when you struggle.” Wonho chuckled, his handsome features taking in Changkyun’s with a slow flick of his lips. “I might just spare you, if you let me bang you.”

  
“In your dreams.” Changkyun rasped, swinging his body upwards to kick Wonho in the chest. Breaking free, he ran out of the bathroom and tugged it shut, cursing under his breath as he locked it with some trip wire against the bed. It couldn’t be opened unless the wire was cut, and the assassin had no intention of doing that.

  
How could he have been so stupid and left his window open? Shame filled his cheeks as he quickly packed his bag and loaded his guns with fresh rounds, facing the bathroom door with a crack of his neck. He would have to redeem himself somehow.

  
In the bathroom, Wonho was banging on the door, attempting to break the handle off. “You’d better let me out before I bust this door down. I don’t think your landlord would be too happy if you fuck this place up.” He called in an almost sing-song way.

  
“Like hell you could break the door down.” Changkyun called back, two guns raised as he focused on the shaking door.  
“Is that what you think? Very well.”

Suddenly, everything fell quiet. The door stopped shaking, no movement could be heard except the wind brushing against the curtains. It was almost like nothing had happened at all, Changkyun wondering if he was paranoid again.

  
Then, the door came flying off the hinges. Changkyun barely avoided it, but it managed to slow him down as Wonho ran at him with a sharp blade.

  
Kicking his legs at the last minute, Changkyun slipped slightly and fired one of his guns. Wonho dodged it at the last second with a tilt of his head, smirking. “Too slow.”

  
Changkyun ran between Wonho’s legs, giving the male’s crotch a hard kick (cause why not) and ran towards the door, firing backwards while keeping his back to the door. He couldn’t even tell if he was hitting Wonho, since the fucker had crawled under the bed for defense, but stopped caring as he finally grabbed the door handle.

  
As soon as he opened the door, however, he felt a sharp pain cutting his legs.

Looking down, he took in the two symmetrical cuts on his calves that were oozing blood onto a transparent wire.

  
The fucker had trip wired the front door.

  
With no other choice, he winced and limped towards the window. He knew it was a seven-story drop, with hardly anything to break his fall on the way down, but he had to jump. Why he was running, he had no idea. Perhaps he had enough killing for one night with that politician, but he just wanted to be free of this mess.

  
He was lifting his body onto the ledge, practically at the finish line, when a strong hand grabbed his knee. “Going somewhere?”

  
He all but flailed trying to escape from Wonho, kicking, punching, scratching and hitting anywhere he could reach. But the male put a gun to Changkyun’s temple, and dug his thumb into Changkyun’s wounded calf. The assassin bit his lip to hold back grunts of pain, knowing he had been caught.

  
“That’s a good boy. No more fighting.” Wonho almost cooed, his eyes dark as he dragged Changkyun up by his hair. “Get on the bed. Now.”

  
Changkyun was scared, to say in the least. In the three years he had been an assassin, he had never been in this situation, especially not on the victim side. He had no idea how to get out of this, and he was scared shitless without a plan. Unable to see a way out, he limped over to the bed and sat on it.

  
Wonho watched the smaller boy with a smirk, enjoying his obedience. He knelt on the bed, running his fingers along Changkyun’s face with his fingertips. “I take back my words from before. You’re so damn cute when you obey. You’re quite the turn on.”

  
Changkyun didn’t flinch or speak, just merely stared at Wonho with a deep hatred in his eyes. This was humiliating, getting beaten by an asshole that wanted to make him his play thing. He never should’ve come home.

  
“Come now, don’t glare so much. You’re gonna give yourself frown lines.” Wonho chuckled, suddenly tugging at Changkyun’s hair and leaning in close.

  
Changkyun grunted in pain, looking into Wonho’s eyes. They were centimeters apart, their noses practically brushing as Changkyun took in the scent of tobacco on Wonho’s breath. He didn’t seem like a smoker, then again, he didn’t seem like a killer, yet here he was.

  
“Are you a virgin?” Wonho murmured, his voice almost lost in the silence of the room, as he took in Changkyun’s features.

  
Changkyun blinked slowly, dread filling his system. “No.”

  
“Good. Cause you’re in for a long night.” Wonho shoved Changkyun onto the bed, quickly grabbing the boy’s wrists and tying them to the frame of the bed with a cloth. He smirked as Changkyun tried to break free, running a hand through his blonde hair as he took off his jacket. “So cute.”

  
Changkyun continued to glare and tug at the bindings as Wonho got on all fours and crawled over to him. Desperate, the assassin kicked the blonde in the face, quickly tugging at the bindings with his teeth to no avail.

  
Wonho wiped his nose and suddenly pinned Changkyun’s thighs in place, restricting all movement. His eyes were dark. “And to think, I was going to go easy on you. Now, you’re gonna have to suffer.”

  
Changkyun felt his breath hitch as Wonho tugged off his sweatpants in one quick movement, leaving the brunette’s thighs and briefs exposed. The blonde then pulled out a knife, trailing the blade along Changkyun’s stomach to snag the hoodie and cut it in half down the middle.  
The cold air his Changkyun like a wave, trembling as his body was exposed.

Wonho took in the bare skin hungrily, his hands sliding up and down Changkyun’s milky torso slowly. “Your skin is so pale. It needs some color on it, don’t you think?” Wonho whispered.

  
Changkyun raised his arms, attempting to hide his chest as Wonho leaned in close. “Aw, don’t hide from me, cutie. You’re gonna love this, I promise.” Cupping Changkyun’s chin, the blonde cut the space between them and brought their lips together.

  
The contact sent shivers down Changkyun’s spine, sharp and hot like a flame. His vision was spotting as he slowly moved his lips with Wonho’s, curious and in need of more. He had never felt something like this before, and felt his body growing warm despite the situation.

  
Wonho kissed him long and deep, like the way a lover would. He suckled on Changkyun’s lower lip, swirled their tongues together in a sweet dance and kissed him hotly. The blonde slowly pulled away to kiss down Changkyun’s neck, biting the skin with a grin. “Damn cutie, you’re one hell of a kisser.”

  
Changkyun felt his eyes flutter shut, getting lost in the feeling. He couldn’t break free, so why not enjoy the sensations while he’s thinking of a way to escape? However, he found it strangely hard to form a coherent thought with the intruder’s plump lips kissing and tugging at his skin with those sharp teeth of his.

  
The assassin shivered as he felt Wonho’s lips on his chest. The blonde lazily kissed down Changkyun’s collarbones and pectorals, then trailed his lips to the brunette’s nipples. Without warning, he sucked the perky buds harshly, emitting a moan from Changkyun’s lips.

  
“Louder, cutie.” Wonho whispered, sucking and tugging at the swollen bud hungrily, while his hand played with the other. The assassin let out breathy sighs and soft sounds, shivering at the graze of teeth on his sensitive skin and the harsh bites that would eventually bloom into bruises after tonight.

  
Once the blonde finished his assault on Chankgyun’s nipples, he trailed his tongue down the younger’s navel to his abs, biting and sucking sensitive spots in the area. Changkyun was all but trembling by the time Wonho got to his briefs, his plump lips nuzzling into the tented material.

  
“What’s this?” Wonho asked, his eyes filled with lust as he considered Changkyun with a smirk. “For someone who wanted me dead, you’re so hard you’re leaking.” He opened his mouth and let his pink tongue flick over the wet tip of Changkyun’s clothed length, making the younger gasp at the sensation.

  
“Shut up. If you’re gonna fuck me, just do it.” Changkyun growled, growing impatient. He already hated the situation, but he was horny as shit and just wanted this to be over with. He was getting needy, but he refused to beg for this intruding douchebag.

  
“Eager to get fucked, baby?” Wonho winked, mouthing along Changkyun’s neck with a smirk. The brunette was ready to burn this man alive for his endless teasing, if only his hands weren’t tied and glares could shoot lasers.

  
He found himself staring at Wonho, the blonde placing hot kisses and sucks along Chankgyun’s bulge, before slowly tugging off the material. He pulled away, just for a second to take in Changkyun’s naked form. He gave a satisfied smile and leaned in once more, ghosting his lips along Changkyun’s swollen length.

  
The assassin would never admit it out loud, but when Wonho put his plump lips around Changkyuns member, he nearly came right then and there.

  
The blonde’s mouth was like magic, sucking and gliding up Changkyun’s member like a dream. His mouth was warm, his lips and tongue fluid as he bobbed his head with lewd sucks, the sounds sending shivers down Changkyun’s back. He kept the brunette in place as he hollowed his throat, taking the length in fully with a swallow that had Changkyun gasping for air.

  
Changkyun was tugging on the bindings so hard in bliss, he felt his wrists lose circulation. He felt his vision growing blurry and his breathing pick up as a once familiar sensation in his stomach began to boil. He bit his lip, trying to hold back from the euphoria that was about to fill his body.

  
But just as he was about to climax, the blonde gave the length one last suck and swallow before pulling off. Changkyun wanted to kick the male in the face, but the obscene string of cum on the blonde’s lips had his groin throb in arousal.

  
“No releasing yet, cutie. We’re not done yet.” Wonho smirked, licking his lips before sitting up. His large body hovered over Changkyun’s his eyes never leaving the brunette’s as he reached for his jeans. Changkyun noticed that the other hadn’t even removed one article of clothing, besides his jacket, until this moment.

  
The assassin watched as the blonde undid his jeans and tugged them down, along with his boxers.

  
Changkyun has had sex quite a few times, with males and females alike, but he had never seen a dick that was as large as Wonho’s.

  
For the second time that night, he was scared shitless.

  
“Suck.” Wonho ordered, grabbing his length in one hand and placing it near Changkyun’s lips.

  
He had to be joking. Changkyun looked up at the other with a defiant glare. He could hardly even sit up because of the way his arms were tied, there was no way he was going to suck this man’s dick. “Fuck you.”

  
“Believe me, I will. Now, suck.” Wonho growled, the sound vibrating in Changkyun’s bones.

  
Changkyun closed his eyes and sighed. Looks like he had no choice. “Can you at lease loosen my binds, so I can sit up?”

  
Wonho narrowed his eyes, trying to see if there was some sort of trick. After a moment of thought, he undid the bind and held Changkyun’s wrists in his hands, above the brunette’s head.

“There. Now, get to work.”  
Changkyun rolled his eyes, but slowly looked at the other’s length. It was swollen and fully hard, making it almost intimidating up close. Clearing his throat, the assassin slowly opened his mouth and took the length into his mouth with a soft suck.

  
He heard Wonho moan above him, the blonde using his free hand to give a tug to Changkyun’s hair. The brunette took his time sucking and swallowing around the length, not wanting to choke as he took more in, inch by inch. Once the length was fully in his throat, he nuzzled his nose against Wonho’s groin and swallowed.

  
Wonho began to buck his hips, making Changkyun gag and wince in response. He tried to breathe through his nose, focusing on sucking and bobbing his head to the wild rhythm, almost enjoying the fullness in his throat. It made his jaw ache, but it was hot and throbbing, much like the man to whom the muscle belonged.

  
Above him, Wonho was moaning under his breath and panting. His large chest as glistening with sweat as he cupped Changkyun’s cheeks. They locked eyes as the brunette continued to suck the blonde off, Wonho’s eyes filed with pure lust. “You look so fucking hot, sucking my dick like that, cutie.”

  
Changkyun gave the male an innocent look, fluttering his eyelashes as he gave the length a particularly hard suck. The blonde grunted in surprise, his thighs shuddering as he grabbed Changkyun by the hair and forced him onto his back. “Get on all fours.” Wonho gasped, trying to catch his breath.

  
Doing his best with his wrists held, he licked his lips with a wince and got on his knees. He raised his ass so it was in the perfect arch, decided it would be better to just play along then try to hide himself. He was already naked and his length was crying in need, so he’d might as well see this through.

  
He felt the bed move underneath him, Wonho’s large hands grabbing his thighs to spread them apart. Glancing over his shoulder, he watched as the blonde leaned in close, placing his tongue onto Chankgyun’s puckered entrance. The brunette grunted, eyes shut.

  
“I hope you don’t mind, but you’ve been driving me crazy with those moans and I need to fuck you.” Wonho said, his voice muffled as he licked the tight rim again, this time giving it a firm suck.

  
“Why tell me if you’re gonna do it anyways?” Changkyun hummed, biting his lip at the strange sensation.

  
“I’m an assassin, not a rapist. We can stop here, if you want.” Wonho responded as-a-matter-of-factly.  
As though Changkyun had a choice.

  
Changkyun looked at Wonho with a glare, spreading his legs wider with a hiss. “If you wanna fuck me, just do it. Either that, or get out.”

  
Instead of getting a harsh remark back, all he received was a chuckle. “Who would’ve thought the famous I.M would be such a slut for sex?” Wonho teased, lifting his head to show his glistening lips, dark eyes and messy blonde hair.  
Changkyun tried not to find the male attractive, suddenly at a loss of what to say.

He looked up as Wonho sat up, lining up his length to the brunette’s entrance. “Your ass is super tight, so this is gonna hurt. But you’re gonna love it, I promise.”

  
Changkyun bit his lips, gasping as the head of Wonho’s length pushed against his entrance. The blonde let out a grunt behind him, obviously dissatisfied, before he gave Changkyun a few strokes on his length.

  
The brunette moaned at the contact, a bit of precum dribbling onto Wonho’s fingers. He could practically hear the blonde smirking as he rubbed the slick along Changkyun’s entrance, stretching him out slowly. “That’s a good boy. Relax for me.”

  
Changkyun recalled Wonho saying something similar before, about him being a good boy, like he was a dog. All at once, he didn’t want to obey to this guy’s shit, he wanted to be bad and tell him to fuck off.

  
But he wanted to be fucked. Desperately.  
The brunette raised his ass in the air, grinding subconsciously to Wonho’s fingers. He needed something, anything inside of him. It had been so long since anyone had touched him, let alone had sex with him. Maybe it was the atmosphere, making him feel like a victim, or the insanely attractive male marking his body with those plump lips, that Changkyun was feeling needy beyond comprehension.

  
Wonho continued to prep the smaller male, before slipping a finger inside. Changkyun moaned softly into the pillow, his eyes clenching as he took it with a wince. It was small, but it was something, and he found himself grinding on the digit.

  
“Do you want more?” Wonho whispered, thrusting his finger in and out at an agonizing pace. He curled his finger slightly, earning a moan from Changkyun’s lips.

  
“Y-Yes.” The assassin murmured, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment as he rocked his hips.

  
The blonde smirked and pushed in another finger. The tightness around his fingers sent a shiver up his spine, Changkyun’s moans making his eyes cloud over in hunger.

  
By the time Wonho put in his third finger, the brunette was a blushing, sweating mess beneath him. He was gripping onto the sheets, soft pants escaping his lips as he took in the large fingers with glassy eyes. Changkyun looked absolutely wrecked and the boy couldn’t take the teasing anymore.

  
“W-Wonho…” Changkyun whispered brokenly, his head tilted to look back at the blonde.

  
Wonho met his eyes, his face fixated into one of concentration, sweat pouring down his neck, as though he were holding back. “Yeah?”

  
“Fuck me.” Changkyun mumbled.

  
“What was that, cutie? I couldn’t hear you?” Wonho smirked, his breath shallow and dark as he began to drill his fingers into the boy mercilessly.

  
Changkyun all but screamed at the relentless pleasure, endless streams of moans erupting from his lips as his toes curled and his vision went white. “P-Please… Please just fuck me! Wonho please, I can’t hold on-!”

  
“Hold on, baby.” As though he had said the magic words, the fingers disappeared to be replaced by something bigger.

Changkyun’s eyes all but rolled back as Wonho’s length filled him to the brim, filling him in ways he didn’t know was possible. His entire body was caving in bliss once Wonho began to roll his hips, endless moans escaping his lips.  
He felt Wonho’s hands on his waist, keeping his hips in place while he snapped his hips. The brunette tipped his head back to look at the blonde and moaned at the sight.

  
Wonho’s face was flushed, his lip curled under his teeth and his forehead covered in sweat. He looked like he was in heaven, rutting his hips as his chest was rising quickly to accommodate his movements. His dark eyes caught Changkyun’s and the brunette felt his body pulse in pure heat.

  
Without saying a word, Wonho connected their lips in a powerful kiss, bucking his hips roughly against the assassin. The brunette kissed him back hungrily, their teeth and tongues clashing messily as he moaned, letting his body shake and his sanity melt under the hard thrusts.

  
All too soon, Changkyun felt the familiar heat in his stomach, gasping against Wonho’s swollen lips. His thighs began to shake and his vision was beginning to blur, and he began to mumble. “I-I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum-“

  
Wonho silenced the boy with a passionate kiss, suddenly digging his fingers into the brunette’s hips and began to drill into the other with all his strength. “Cum for me.” He growled, pushing his length in to the hilt and giving one final snap of his hips.

  
That was all it took for Changkyun to come undone. His back arched, his eyebrows furrowed and he released with his mouth open in a silent moan. His release splattered onto the bed, sending shocks of bliss throughout his body as euphoria flooded into his mind.

  
Wonho placed soft kisses along the brunette’s neck, his large hands stroking the boy’s length in slow, steady pumps. Changkyun slowly came back to reality with labored breathing, tilting his head to the side to kiss Wonho almost tenderly, their lips moving as one as they caught their breath.

  
Changkyun slowly opened his eyes, taking in Wonho with a weak smirk. He looked so fucking good, it should’ve been a sin. “I’ll give you credit. That was amazing.”

  
“I do my best. It’s not every day a sexy thing like you leaves their window open.” The blonde laughed, his voice airy as he slowly pulled out.

  
Changkyun moaned at the sudden emptiness, eying the blonde’s swollen length with a hum. “You didn’t cum?”

  
“I’ll be alright.” Wonho chuckled, running a hand through his damp hair.

  
“I don’t mind helping you, if you’d like.” Changkyun said, looking the boy over with a flick of his lips.

  
It was Wonho’s turn to be confused. “What?”

  
“Lay down.” Changkyun ordered, his eyes sultry and dark.

  
Wonho quickly obliged, releasing the boy’s arms to lay back on the bed. He rested one arm behind his head, waiting to see what the boy would do.

  
Changkyun placed soft kisses along Wonho’s lips and neck, leaving soft mark down the blonde’s chest and abs. “You know, I give you a lot of credit for breaking in without my knowledge. How did you get in?”

  
“I happened to be on the roof and came in. Rumor had it that you live here, whenever you’re not traveling the country, so I decided to come kill you.” Wonho moaned as he watched the assassin kiss and mark down his body.

  
“Why didn’t you kill me?” Changkyun suddenly asked, pausing his movements to look up at the other.

  
Wonho met his eyes and shrugged, a smile on his swollen red lips. “I don’t know. You looked so helpless and cute, being unable to fend me off and giving in so easily. I couldn’t kill an attractive kid like you.”

  
Changkyun met the boy’s eyes with a sweet smile, his eyes crinkling. “Is that so?” Then, as though a switch were flipped, his eyes grew dark. “Rookie mistake.”

  
“What-?” Wonho didn’t get a chance to move as Changkyun kicked all of Wonho’s weapons onto the floor. Pulling a knife from under the pillow with his feet, he sawed his hands free from the bindings and tied Wonho’s wrists to the bed with a discarded sheet. Tilting his head, he smirked at the other.

  
“You didn’t really believe that I was defenseless, did you?” Changkyun grinned, standing up to put on some clothes and grab his bag while Wonho looked at him in disbelief.

  
“N-No way. You were armed the entire time?” Wonho whispered, trying to break free from the bindings, his cheeks flushed at being so exposed on the bed.

  
“Yup. Fooled you, huh? I’m never defenseless, I always have a weapon and a plan somewhere.” Changkyun grinned, walking over to the window to see how close the top of the building was. Thankfully, it was one story up and he could easily crawl his way up.

  
“But if you were armed… Why did you have sex with me?” Wonho called, his eyes open and his face filled with curiosity.

  
Changkyun hesitated, looking at Wonho with the smallest of smiles. He honestly had no idea why he let the boy have sex with him like he did, it was in the moment and he loved it. But mostly, he did it because… “I love a good chase. And I’ve heard a lot about you. I guess I wanted to take you for a test drive.”

  
Wonho was speechless, his cheeks red and his eyes wide. He couldn’t form a sentence and it made Changkyun laugh. A real laugh, the sound foreign but warm on his lips. He kinds of liked it, out of character, but relieving to say in the least.

  
“I know you can break free, so I’ll let you cool down for a while.” Changkyun hummed, tugging on his shoes and making sure he had everything with him. “Oh, my next stop is Busan, by the way.”

  
“Busan?” Wonho echoed, struggling with the binds as he slowly sat up, his muscles flexing under his shirt from the effort.

  
“Yup.” Glancing at the boy once last time, Changkyun winked. “Maybe I’ll see you there. I’ll make sure I hide out in a place on a lower floor.” With that, he jumped upwards, out of sight and into the brightly lit city.

  
In the apartment, Wonho laughed as he watched Changkyun leave. Kicking off his left boot, he shook out a small blade and picked it up with his feet. Once the binds were sawed off, he shook out his wrists and grinned.

  
“Busan, eh? Looks like we’ll see each other really soon, I.M” Wonho grinned, slowly standing up to grab his things and climb onto the window.

Glancing back at the ruined sheets, the sprawled-out weapons and the Changkyun’s sweatpants on the floor, Wonho disappeared like a shadow in the night.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months after their initial meet, Changkyun starts to catch feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally finished, but I had the sudden urge to post an ending to assassins Wonho and Changkyun. Did they have a happily ever after or did it end in bloodshed? Let me know what you guys think!
> 
> Warning: this chapter is pretty graphic so skip past if you guys don't have strong stomachs. Letting you all know in advance~

Sitting up in bed, Changkyun rolled out his stiff shoulders in the darkness of the bedroom. The sun had gone down a little while ago, casting a small sliver of the setting sun onto the satin sheets. He would have to go to work soon, his work load growing a bit too large for his liking.

He was used to waking up alone and the past few months have been more than busy. He has had back-to-back requests from people all over the province and as much as he liked his job, he would rather be doing something more fun with his time.

As he put on his long-sleeve shirt that he had discarded before, he felt a warm hand hug his bare waist. “Getting up for work already?” The person asked, their voice thick with sleep.

Changkyun continued to put on his clothes, humming to the question with nonchalance. “Yeah, I have to be in within the next hour. So, don’t wait up.”

The person beside him ran a hand through his hair, his face filled with annoyance as he sat up as well. “Where do you even work? We’ve been fucking for, like, two weeks already and I know nothing about you.”

Changkyun slowly turned to face the man beside him, his eyes dark and his face serious. “My personal life has nothing to do with you. You’re here for sex and you got it, right? So back the fuck off. You’re nothing to me.”

The male scoffed and stood up, tugging on his clothes as he glared at Changkyun. "You’re a piece of shit. I don’t even know why I bothered to have sex with a creep like you.”

Changkyun’s nostrils flared as he slowly stood up, his stature tense with anger. “You should’ve done your research before you spread your legs for an assassin.”

“What?! You - You’re a freak!” The man ran out of the door in a flurry of movements, his face pale and filled with horror as he slammed the door shut behind him.

Changkyun closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he let the new silence fill his brain. He liked the silence, despite the power it had over his uneasy mind.

He would have to relocate again. He knew better than to lash out the way he did. Now, he would be the next social media headline and he could already picture it: ‘Crazy Mass-Murderer Sleeps with Local Sex-Deprived Victim.’

Getting to his feet, he packs all of his weapons in his favorite black peacoat, arming his knives in his sleeves and his tranquilizers in his shoes. He made sure everything was well-concealed and grabbed his small bag filled with hand-sized pistols and stun guns when his phone rang.

He picked up the device, making a mental note to change his phone number soon so it couldn’t be tracked. As he flipped open his ancient flip phone, he received a text message that left his heart pounding.

 

Sent: 8:17pm

_Miss u. Meet me 2nite? 11 pm. -W_

Changkyun’s fingers hovered over the small keyboard, biting his lip nervously. He received similar messages from this number every month and he never hesitated. He would always try to be coy and try to decline, saying he was busy, but tonight he was feeling extra needy. The fuckboy from before had him feeling tight and he needed to relax.

He made up his mind and sent the message, quickly tugging on his shoes and walking out the door without a second thought.

 

Sent: 8:18pm

_Be there in 10. -C_

*

 

Pressed up against the male’s strong body, Changkyun kissed him like no tomorrow. His lips and hands were desperate, grabbing and tugging at every expanse skin that teased his desire.

“Wonho…” He moaned, the name falling prettily from his swollen lips. The said male’s large eyes were taking in Changkyun’s hunger, his muscles tensing as he bit into the smaller male’s neck, sucking hard enough to make the young assassin tremble.

“Have you missed me, baby?” Wonho whispered, caressing and squeezing Changkyun’s hips as he kissed down the shorter assassin’s neck and collarbones, tugging at the skin harshly with his sharp teeth.

“Yes…” Changkyun gasped, arching his body to Wonho’s brutal attacks on his torso. He pulled off his shirt to give the male more access, tugging at Wonho’s hair as his body began to burn in desire. “W-Why do you only visit once a month?”

The older assassin merely chuckled, taking one of Changkyun’s hard nipples into his mouth and sucking it with a growl. “You know why, baby. I’m wanted everywhere I go and I have to be careful not to get caught. You don’t want me to go to prison, do you?”

Changkyun shook his head at the question, writhing as Wonho’s lips began to move further south on his body. His length strained in his pants and he blushed as the older male locked eyes with his. “I-I need you…” He whispered shyly.

Wonho nodded and kissed Changkyun’s fingers. “I know, baby. I’m going to take care of you.” He kept his eyes on Changkyun’s face as he peeled off the younger male’s pants and briefs, trailing his tongue down the swollen length before sucking the head with a hum.

The young assassin cried out at the sensation, his thighs quivering as he tugged harder at Wonho’s short brown locks. The last time they had seen each other, the older male had jet black hair. Changkyun wondered if he preferred darker shades or lighter shades.

Wonho kissed and sucked along Changkyun’s thighs, then trailed his lips to lick one long stripe up the smaller male’s length lewdly. He kissed and nipped at the girth before taking it into his mouth with one swift suck.

Changkyun rocked his hips into the warm heat, his eyes rolling back as he trembled with every suck. He writhed and cried out, his body already tensing as he caressed Wonho’s cheeks. “I-I don’t want to cum yet…” He whispered.

Wonho chuckled and pulled off of the length with a delicious smack of his lips. He sat up and pulled Changkyun into a bruising kiss, holding the male close. “What do you want me to do to you?”

“E-Everything…” Changkyun moaned, biting into Wonho’s neck as he spread his legs wide. He slowly shifted onto his side, showing off his plump ass and leaking length as he stared at Wonho desperately. “Get in me and fuck me.”

Wonho let out a load moan at the enticing sight, reaching into the bedside drawer to pull out some lube and a condom. He remembered how upset Changkyun had when Wonho came in him during their first encounter a few months back. Now he made sure to use proper protection when they had sex. He made sure to apologize with good sex and takeout pizza for the smaller male.

Wonho coated Changkyun’s entrance with a generous amount of lube before stroking his neglected length. He slowly pulled the condom on and kissed down Changkyuhn’s back as he stretched the assassin carefully. “You’re so beautiful…”

Changkyun gripped the sheets and tried to adjust as quickly as possible, rocking to Wonho’s fingers as he stroked his length. His entire body was liquid fire, melting onto the sheets as his mind began to spin in pure lust for the older man. “Please…” He begged softly.

Wonho prepped Changkyun for a few moments longer before lining up to the young assassin’s entrance. With one swift roll of his hips, he pushed into Changkyun swiftly, both males moaning happily at the overwhelming heat and mind-numbing pleasure.

Hoseok slowly picked up his pace, a steady tempo increasing to a more confident, intense speed. Changkyun gripped the sheets and moaned into Wonho’s neck, the angle creating starts behind Changkyun’s eyelids.

Hoseok kissed and bit along the smaller male’s neck and shoulder, rocking his hips fluid and rough as he stroked Changkyun’s length. “Baby… you feel so good. Changkyunnie…”

Changkyun whimpered and met each thrust with a bounce of his hips, taking every inch of euphoria Wonho offered and letting it fill him from head to toe. He was sweating as he moaned endlessly in desire, meeting Wonho’s lips in a hungry kiss that made both of them groan in pleasure.

All too soon, the pleasure became a mind-blowing frenzy of moans, cries and skin on skin. Changkyun’s face was blissed out as he held onto the bed and bit his lips, tears pouring down his face as he moaned. “I-I can’t hold it anymore. Oh my god…”

Wonho continued his relentless assault, bucking harder and faster as sweat poured down his body and his face flushed in an endless heat. “Fuck… Changkyun… let it out baby. I want to see you cum. Let go for me.”

That was all Changkyun needed as his mind swirled in a back hole of pure bliss, his body arching, tensing like a violin string before snapping. Everything, from his stresses and worries to his obligations and feelings, even his name, were gone as he came. Everything went blank and Changkyun‘s lungs were desperate for air. When he finally figured out how to use his lungs, the intake was _euphoric_ , his entire body on a cloud as he smiled and fell still on the soiled sheets. “Hoseok…” he whispered.

Beside him, Wonho was removing his filled condom when he glanced at Changkyun in surprise. “D-Did… did you call me by my first name?” He asked, his eyes blinking rapidly in surprise.

Changkyun giggled, practically high as he nodded and curled into the blanket. His eyes were barely opened as he slurred into the pillow. “Yup. I like your real name, more than your criminal name. It’s sweet yet strong, just like you.”

Hoseok fell into silence after that, covering Changkyun up with the blanket as he got up to use the bathroom. He came back a few minutes later and caressed Changkyun’s sleepy face. “I like your name too, Changkyun. I.M is too cold for a beautiful person like yourself.”

Changkyun nuzzled to the touch, his face soft and exposed and filled with happiness as he looked at Hoseok shyly. “Is that what you think of me? That I’m beautiful?”

Hoseok hesitated, only for a moment, before he placed a gentle kiss on the young assassin’s lips. “You’re the most beautiful male I’ve ever laid eyes on. If I could stay with you, I would.”

“If only we…” Changkyun mumbled, his eyes slowly falling shut as he curled into Hoseok’s body heat, inhaling the soothing scent of clean dryer sheets and citrus.

Hoseok glanced at the clock, ignoring the time as he pulled Changkyun to his chest. He rubbed the male’s back and kissed his cheek with a chuckle. “Looks like I went a little too hard. Should I use less force next time?”

Changkyun smiled and pecked Hoseok’s lips. “Nope. You have to go just as hard next time, because I’m gonna wear cat ears and a black skirt with thigh highs for you.”

He could almost hear Hoseok’s arousal as the older male smirked. “How long do I have to wait?”

“I guess I can give you sneak peek.” For the first time, Changkyun felt normal as he tackled his sex buddy to the bed, the sounds of sex lasting until the morning.

 

*

 

“You told him you liked his real name?” Kihyun’s face was filled with surprise as he glanced at his friend.

Changkyun, who’s hands were secure around a standard handgun with his eyes on the target, hummed. “Yeah, so? I didn’t break any rules.” He squeezed trigger and the bullet cracked against the painted image of a man’s head on a slab of wood. Bulls eye.

Kihyun rubbed his neck, ruffling his hair with an agitated sigh. “I mean, obviously you didn’t break any rules. But, you know what going to happen. Why are you doing this to yourself?”

Changkyun reloaded the gun and adjusted his position once more. “We’re just friends with benefits, Ki. It’s nothing serious. We both know where we stand.” He fired his weapon and got another bulls eye, his face passive.

The sharp eyed male scoffed, leaning against the side of the station as he watched other people practice on the shooting range around them. “I just don’t want you to get hurt, Kyun. I left the agency and I’ve been on the run ever since. Hyunwoo and I are together, yes, but now it’s even more stressful hiding from the FBI. I don’t want to see you in prison because of this guy.”

Changkyun said nothing as he landed yet another bulls eye, his face serious as he stayed concentrated. He knew all about his hyung leaving the agency when Hyunwoo was released from prison, so seeing the male like this was a very rare thing. He knew the older male was worried for him, but he had everything under control.

“I’ll be fine, hyung. You have my word, I- “, Changkyun began to assure, until the older male cut him off.

“Changkyun,you don’t know what you’re talking about. If you aren’t careful, they’ll kill you not him.” Kihyun’s voice was cold, foreboding. “They’re gonna kill anyone close to him, and that means you’re their first target.”

Changkyun’s heart nearly stopped in his chest as his finger slipped. He fired the weapon and missed the target completely, the sound of the missed shot making his body numb in shock.

Kihyun glared at the younger male before taking the fully loaded weapon from Changkyun. With one hand, Kihyun fired along each lane of the shooting range, knocking the head off of every slab of wood without batting an eye. Everyone looked at Kihyun in awe, as the older male grave the weapon back to Changkyun and adjusted his long coat with a frown.

“You’d better figure out what you’re going ton do next, before you end up dead without a trace.” His words were harsh, but his touch was comforting as he gave Changkyun’s shoulder a gentle pat. Turning away, he walked out of the shooting range and went on his way.

Changkyun was left empty, shaking and filled with dread as he looked at the empty gun with fear.

 

*

 

Trudging home, Changkyun kept his head down and his hands in his pockets. Kihyun’s words had him feeling heavy, off-balance as his fingers caressed the weapons in his sleeves. They almost felt foreign on his fingertips, making him shiver as he grabbed his keys to open the door to his apartment.

As he opened the door, he was greeted with a familiar face sitting at his small dining room table. Not even bothering to pull out a weapon, he closed the door behind him and took off his shoes. “You’re here?”

Hoseok nodded, looking up from his phone and a plate of chicken with a smile. “Yup. I was in the neighborhood and thought you’d like some chicken. But then you weren’t home, so I broke in through your window. Sorry not sorry.”

Changkyun nodded and walked over to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. His eyes were distant as he looked at the clock on the wall, an odd sensation bubbling in his stomach that he tried to ignore by clearing his throat.

“Hyung.” He said, not really a question.

The older male looked up at Changkyun, his eyes wide as he chewed on the chicken silently. “Yeah, Changkyun?”

“What are we?” Changkyun asked, laughing softly but there was no humor in his voice. “It doesn’t matter, I guess. What we have… it’s only gonna end in tragedy. So, why are we even doing this?”

Little by little, Hoseok’s demeanor began to change, his smile fading to a frown as he raised a brow. “What the hell are you talking about? I’m here because I want to be. What, do you not want me here anymore? Cause I’ll walk out and never bother you again.”

The simple question was causing a sudden rise in tension that Changkyun wasn’t prepared for, the young assassin suddenly taken back and unsure as he rubbed his neck. “I didn’t say all of that, hyung. I’m just saying that no matter what we are, it’s not gonna work out. I don’t want you risking your safety just to come see me, so…”

The older male was silent for a moment, his food left untouched on the table. Then, he opened his mouth to speak, his voice dark. “You think I don’t know what I’m risking, seeing you like this? You think I don’t know that I’m a goddamn criminal with a huge wanted sign above my head? I’m not stupid Changkyun, don’t lecture me about what I ‘should’ and ‘shouldn’t’ do.”

Changkyun felt his blood run cold at the response. “H-Hoseok, I’m just saying that- “

“Stop talking.” Hoseok cut him off, his words sharp and lethal like a knife. He got to his feet and walked over to Changkyun, his features twisted into an expression of anger and sadness. “Did you ever think that maybe, I wanted to work things out between us? That I was considering ways to give us a normal life so you won’t get hurt? That I keep going away for weeks at a time so I can keep you safe?”

Changkyun had no response, his mind swirling with questions and answers that had his heart hammering in his chest. _Does that mean…?_

“It doesn’t matter anyways. You deserve better than someone like me, so I’ll make like a convict and leave.” Hoseok glared at the younger male, moving past him to put on his shoes.

“Hyung, please don’t go.” Changkyun whispered, trying to stop the older man at the door. His pleads fell on deaf ears as he kept his distance from the younger male and made his way to the window.

“There’s something for you on the counter. Throw it out. It’s not worth anything.” With those words, Hoseok climbed out of the window and onto the roof, out of sight in the cold night air.

Calming down his breathing and the sudden rush of emotions, Changkyun walked over to the kitchen counter. The silence made him uneasy as he picked up a small box with a note attached. He opened the note and read silently.

 

 _Changkyun._  
  
_I know it hasn’t been easy for either of us and I want you to know that I’m always here for you._

_I want to give you this necklace, it belonged to my mother and it’s my most prized possession.  
With this gift, I believe that you and I can be more than just convicts on the morning news._

_Please, accept this as a token of you being the light of my life and the promise, that you and I can get through this together, as more than just sex buddies._  
  
_With my entire heart,_  
_-Hoseok_

Pocketing the box and the note, Changkyun tugged on his shoes and climbed out of the window, tripping over his shoes and scraping his legs on the fire escape with each step he took. The cold air burned his lungs and his legs ached as he ran as fast as he could.

He managed to reach the main street, frantic and searching for the wanted hitman. He knew Wonho was a master of disguise, always knew how to escape without a trace. That skill scared Changkyun now more than ever, scared that he would be unable to find the man.

He continued to run past busy shops and empty cafes, his heart aching as he saw the pizza place they ordered from on the weekdays and the ice cream place Hoseok liked to order from whenever they wanted food sex. All Changkyun could see, everywhere he looked, was Hoseok. His Hoseok, not the assassin Wonho: his giant, goofy, warm and sex-crazed Hoseok.

Changkyun had no idea how long he had been running, but he ended up near the river, his breath turning into silver wisps on the cold breeze. He looked over the black surface of the water, unable to process a single thought as tears slipped down his cheeks. His tears bit at his frozen skin, but he ignored it, trying to come to his senses so he could continue to look for Hoseok.

He needed to find Hoseok, so he could finally tell him-

The sound of a safety being clicked off made Changkyun freeze. Before he could grab a weapon, a gun was held against his temple.

“Don’t move.” A deep voice said in his ear, gruff and deep in the assassin’s ear.

Mentally cursing himself at being so dumb, Changkyun stayed completely still. The person, a man, kept the gun at Changkyun’s head as he moved to stand in front of the small male. His face was covered in a black mask, his entire body hidden behind a large black coat and his hands covered in black gloves.

“You’re I.M, aren’t you?” The male asked, tilted his head. Changkyun couldn’t see the man’s face in the dark.

The assassin raised a brow, his lips in a straight line. “Am I allowed to speak?”

The gun fired, missing Changkyun’s face by mere inches. Changkyun barely flinched as he shrugged his shoulders. “It was a valid question. No need to get trigger happy.”

“You’re a freak, kid. How can you not show fear when you’re surrounded?” The man asked, his laugh slightly hysterical as more men came from the shadows. Judging by the shuffling of their feet, Changkyun would guess that there was about twelve men in total.

“I mean, I was training to be a killer sine I was 16 and joined an agency and have been doing professional jobs since. I think I know how to handle being shot at, you’re not the first person to attack me.” Changkyun said, as a matter of fact. He was already bored.

“Ugh, shut up kid, you’re so damn annoying!’ The male shot again, grazing Changkyun’s neck. “I’m only missing on purpose, so I can get the full reward by turning you in alive. But the next time I shoot, I _won’t_ miss.”

Changkyun had reached his final shred of patience. In the blink of an eye, he pulled out a knife and slit the throat of the guy directly behind him, successfully kicking him and knocking him over. Glancing around briefly for cover, he grabbed another guy and used him as a shield from the incoming barrage of bullets. _Breathe in, breathe out._

He jumped to grab another man when he felt an intense pain in his shoulder, just missing his bulletproof vest. He grunted in pain and managed to punch the shooter in the face and make him drop his weapon. He held onto his wounded arm and tried to run, but the leader grabbed him by the neck and held him in a death grip.

“This is what happens when you fuck with trash like Wonho.” The man sneered, using a blade to cut Changkyun’s arm and chest, loving the hisses of pain coming from the smaller male. “He’s nothing but a piece of trash that kills for money. Neither of you are heroes, so you deserve to die in misery like the ones you killed in cold blood.”

Changkyun struggled, pain seeping into his chest and arms from the injury. The pain was mind-numbing and filled his mind with an odd sense of peace. His vision swirled and he struggled to breathe, letting his mind slowly fade to thoughts of Hoseok…

The sound of gunshots going off made Changkyun’s eyes pop open. The attackers fell to the ground one by one, clutching their bleeding chests while others lay dead in the show.

“What the-“ The leader held the injured male close, the gun against his head as he yelled. “Show yourself!”

“Changkyun!” Changkyun’s heart jumped to his throat as he saw Hoseok, _his_ Hoseok, running towards him with a silver Desert Eagle and a black, polished sawed-off shotgun in the other. “Get down!”

Not missing a beat, Changkyun kicked his attacker hard in the shin and fell to the ground. Hoseok fired off a round from the Deagle, killing a few men where they stood. Then, he fired the shotgun at the leader, missing him with a growl.

Changkyun scrambled for cover, the gunshots never ceasing as the gang tried to fire back at the older male. He needed to do something, looking around for any weapon he could find. He reached into his pocket and found his pistol and a few knives.

Looking around for a target, he spotted a man trying to shoot at Hoseok while his back was turned. Taking a deep breath, he removed the safety, took aim and shot the man in the head. Quickly reassessing the area, hid his face briefly and fired at someone else, getting another headshot in one try.

Hoseok was fast, punching opponent out while breaking another’s neck, then firing at a third enemy without a hitch. He was graceful, focused and filled with an energy that Changkyun had never seen on the battleground before. He was entrancing.

Soon, only a few men remained, the leader having enough of Hoseok’s attacks. He waited until Hoseok raised his knife to stab someone and shot the older assassin in the leg. Hitting the ground, Hoseok clutched his leg and fired at the leader to no avail.

Desperate, Changkyun killed off the other two men with precise shots, his aim impeccable as he limped over to help Hoseok. He ignored the bodies littering the ground and smiled as he approached.

Hoseok looked at Changkyun, bewildered. “What the fuck are you doing?! Get out of here before you get yourself killed!”

“I was looking for you.” Changkyun whispered, getting on his knees in front of Hoseok, his face soft as he caressed the older male’s face.

“Changkyun, get out of here, now!” Hoseok screamed, firing the shotgun at the leader in the distance, cursing as he tried to get to his feet. “Your dumb ass is going to die and I’m gonna kick your ass in the afterlife if you do!”

“If that happens, will I get to say we’re together?” Changkyun joked softly, his cheeks red and his heart hammering despite the situation.

Hoseok’s jaw dropped. “You… what?”

The smaller male winced as he pulled out the necklace from under his jacket. The diamond and sapphire glittering in the center of the music note looked lovely with his skin tone, fitting around his neck like a dream.  “I want to… be with you.”

The leader finally appeared in full sight, raising a large gun with a smirk. “This is the final straw brats! This is the last of you.”

Hoseok turned his head and raised both of his weapons, while Changkyun used his good arm to raise his pistol. “Not when we’re together.” Hoseok grinned, as the two of them pulled the triggers.

Silence filled Changkyun’s mind once more, closing his eyes as the snow beneath their feet began to turn red with blood. He ignored the scent and pulled out some cloth from his coat, along with some alcohol.

Hoseok looked at the items and winced. “I’ll be fine.”

“We have to treat you before the cops come.” Changkyun informed, his tone stern but gentle as he poured alcohol on the open gun wound. Hoseok hissed as Changkyun carefully removed the bullet and patched it up with the cloth and some gauze. “Let’s get going.”

Changkyun helped the older male to his feet, getting them to safety as quickly as he could on foot. Sirens could be heard in the distance, but Changkyun continued to hold Hoseok as they headed back towards the city.

Hoseok broke the smile first with a small smile. “So, did you mean what you said?”

“Every word.” Changkyun agreed, his smile genuine as he held Wonho so he wouldn’t trip. “I’m sorry about what I said in the apartment. Kihyun had me feeling so nervous about what could happen to us, I was scared. I should’ve talked to you about it first instead of assuming things. I’m sorry, hyung.”

Hoseok accepted the apology with a wave of his hand. “It’s okay, I overreacted. I just… I’ve never cared about someone as much as I care about you. I never see the same person twice, so meeting you, even if it was just once a month, meant the world to me. You’re everything to me, Changkyun.

Changkyun blushed, suddenly not liking the silence as he held Hoseok’s cold hands. “Let’s be together, from this moment on. No leaving the other behind, no misunderstandings and lots of sex. Deal?”

“As long as I’m allowed to love you, I’m more than happy being with you.” Hoseok admitted, his cheeks red as he placed his lips over his boyfriend’s.

As the sirens grew louder in the distance, Hoseok and Changkyun faded into the shadows, two silhouettes forming into one until they faded into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to message me on curious cat @monstabaebae :)

**Author's Note:**

> Always use protection, kiddos.  
> Hope you all enjoyed! Feel free to leave your thoughts/comments below or at my Curious Cat @monstabaebae


End file.
